Geonosian Caves
Bothan spies have intercepted transmissions from an Imperial Officer named Lt. Harmon Vintollo in Kaadara and an undercover Rebel operative in a hotel in Tyrena named Teraeza Furloti. They both speak of a hidden biogenics lab run by the Geonosians. The information was leaked to the holonet so we are able to re-transmit to you here: "Lately, rumors have been floating around about a secret Geonosian biogenics research lab where the Geonosians were experimenting on creatures, giving them horrible powers. Some creatures were being engineered for use in the Geonosian execution arena. There are even Acklay being twisted for their foul purposes. Other, more sinister creations such as mutated Kwi's and Klikniks with force powers were being developed for use as minions of Sith. This base is quite real and is hidden. Recent seismic events have compromised the base's integrity, disabling the holo-generators that hid the entrance to the complex. The tremors have also caused minor cave-ins, structural collapses and sporadic power loses resulting in mass chaos throughout the complex. The base's security system seems to be malfunctioning; the sentry droids have gone berserk, there are toxic leaks in areas and stores of volatile materials that could explode at any moment, large chunks of falling rocks constantly fall from overhead...not to mention the genetically engineered monstrosities roaming the hallways..." A POI on Yavin IV that has high end difficulty creatures and NPC's. A variety of rare loot can be found only in this content area, many of them components for armor or weapons. An Acklay boss can be reached at the end of the cave, after finding your way through the maze of the cave. Bringing friends along is definitely recommended. Location: Yavin IV, -6450 -360 Closest Starport is in the Yavin Labor Outpost Badges: ' * ''No badge given for this POI *''A badge is given for killing the Acklay at the end'' '''Type: dungeon Special Features: ''' *The Imprisoned Geonosian quest to get the Bolotaur mount reward. *Geonosian Caves walkthrough *Smugglers can slice any terminal in the cave to be granted instant access (doesn't work for his groupmates though) '''Inhabitants and Creatures: *Acklay - CL93 Boss *Unstable Nexu - CL90 Boss *Unstable Reek - CL90 Boss *Crazed Geonosians - CL90 Elite *Alert Droidekas - CL90 Elite *Enhanced Klikniks - CL89 Elite *Imperial Observer - CL88 Elite *Mercenary Sentry - CL88 Elite *Fire Breathing Spiders - CL88 Elite *Enhanced kwis - CL88 Elite *Force Klikniks - CL88 Elite *Geonosian Scientists - CL86 Elite *Cavern Spiders - CL77 Elite Loot Drops *Acklay Bones *DNA Storage Device (Reek) *DNA Storage Device (Nexu) *Kliknik Fortitude Enhancement (fairly common drop) *Kwi Adrenal Boost (not as common) *Geonosian Sonic Blaster schematic *Geonosian Tenloss DXR-6 schematic *Geonosian Reinforcement Core schematic *Geonosian Sword Core schematic *Geonosian Power Cubes *Geonosian Sword Core *Geonosian Solidifying Agent *Stat-mod armor (drops noticeably more often than usual) Geonosian Relics *A Pack of Geonosian Rations *Chemical Ampule *Data Device *Geonosian Technical Kit *Royal Honey Carafe *Small Ball *Spice Container (rare) Star Wars Lore * External links *Friday Feature - Investigating The Geonosian Bunker - 05/14/2010 Category:Yavin IV dungeons